


worship (from the starving faithful)

by fromthemist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demon Akaashi Keiji, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Priest Bokuto Koutarou, Rough Oral Sex, So is Bokuto, akaashi is a sex demon, bokuto is a little touch starved, but at least he'll enjoy it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemist/pseuds/fromthemist
Summary: Bokuto was an old hand at blocking out the whispered, honeyed words of demons sent from hell to tempt him, but this time, it was different.Hewas different.↳a short smut fic,ft. sex demon!akaashi + touch-starved priest!bokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 46
Kudos: 358
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, stories that touched me





	worship (from the starving faithful)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in an hq black hole since last year and somehow never got around to writing for the fandom... until now. dove straight into the tenth circle of hell with my first foray into hq fic, so i hope y'all don't mind some bokuaka smut that will probably require a visit to church after 😇 if you're super religious, or a devout catholic/christian... you _might_ want to skip this one. fair warning.
> 
> this fic was inspired by [a gorgeous bkak fanart](https://twitter.com/maddox_rider/status/1310260467063955456?s=20) by the talented [@/maddox_rider](https://twitter.com/maddox_rider), who was in turn inspired by the bkak demon/priest au headcanons conceived by [@/bokkuatsu](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu), [@/beeezies](https://twitter.com/beeezies), and [@/itsfluffyham](https://twitter.com/itsfluffyham)! out of respect, i didn't read their fic ideas/threads about this idea until i was finished writing, but please check out their work!! 
> 
> a big thank you to my hq gc for all the encouragement, and to [ray](https://twitter.com/slightlyasian97) and [nicki](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) for helping me beta!! 💖 enjoy~!

**worship (from the starving faithful)  
**

* * *

It was a rather unremarkable afternoon, in the waning hours before sunset and the evening service, when Bokuto was reviewing his notes for his homily address. Sequestered away in the rectory's small office, he leaned back in his chair, wearily, his mind cloudy and unfocused. Despite being so young, he was pretty good at interpreting the gospel of the Lord – the teachings and lessons made sense, the way they tied into real-world events, usually coming naturally – but for some reason, his mind couldn’t quite focus the way it usually did.

Bokuto scrubbed at his face, sighing deeply in a mix of frustration and exhaustion. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately – he was an old hand at blocking out the whispered, honeyed words of demons sent from hell to tempt him, but this time it was different. _He_ was different.

_“Won’t you look at me, Bokuto-san?”_

He shook his head, cringing at the memory of sweet, crooning words and the gentle touch of heated fingers tracing over his nape. Even recalling the sensation had goosebumps crawling up his arms and his back, sending a flutter of something familiar and hot shooting down to his abdomen.

“Fuck,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as he reached out blindly for the rosary that he kept on his desk. Normally, it was easy enough to ignore the heady, addictive feeling of desire pooling at his cock – but ever since Bokuto set eyes on _him_ , he found it harder and harder to shove back the lust that simmered just under his skin, threatening to crawl out and consume him whole.

Bokuto sighed as he finally found the wooden beads of his rosary, but froze when he felt the slide of soft fingers against his own, tangled in the chain.

There was a familiar, amused hum. “Looking for this?”

His eyes flew open as he jerked back, falling out of his seat as he tried to scramble away. Bokuto landed on the floor with a grimace, wheezing as he hit the hard tile, but he wasn’t quite sure if it was the impact of his fall that stole his breath away, or the radiant, coy smile shining back at him.

Bokuto had only ever seen hints of the demon haunting his dreams, a glimpse from the corner of his eye as promises were whispered to him from the shadows. In the fading daylight shining through the stained glass of his office, the demon looked like one of the Lord’s angels crowned in gold laurels, a rainbow of colors falling across his chest like a necklace of jewels.

Sprawled on the ground, Bokuto could only stare helplessly as the demon lowered himself to his knees, slate blue eyes sharp and focused and _hungry_. His throat felt thick as he took in the sight in front of him – raven dark hair, pale skin, and a face that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The demon leaned in, head cocked to the side with a knowing glint in his eyes, and Bokuto had to bite down on his lip to fight back the sudden instinct to move closer.

“Hello again, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto swallowed, his tongue thick, and shut his eyes as he started to recite the Lord’s Prayer under his breath, the words slurring desperately as he struggled to ignore the heavy ache of his cock straining against his pants.

The demon clicked his tongue. “Come now, _shinpu-sama_ ,” he crooned, and Bokuto’s voice stuttered at the sound of his title, laden with promise. “You and I both know that your silly God isn’t listening… not when He can see what your body _really_ wants.”

That made Bokuto’s eyes fly open, brows furrowed as he glared. “I won’t fall for your games, _demon_ ,” he spat through gritted teeth, scooting back when a soft, perfect hand reached out to cup his face. “Don’t – !”

“What’s one little slip-up, Bokuto-san?” The demon’s eyes flashed, his shiny lips forming a soft pout as he crawled forward, following Bokuto’s retreat. “I thought your God believed in forgiveness – won’t he forgive you for a single, tiny _taste_?”

Bokuto’s gut lurched as his back hit something solid, eyes widening in panic as he realized that he’d been backed up into a wall, and the demon took the opportunity to slip between his thighs with a smile in satisfaction.

“Nowhere left to run, Bokuto-san.” The demon’s hands settled on Bokuto’s splayed knees, rubbing slow circles into his inner thighs. “Just this once – what do you say?”

Bokuto let out an involuntary whimper, legs falling open wider as his heart stuttered from the gentle heat seeping through the cotton. When was the last time anyone had been this close? When was the last time he had felt the warmth of another’s touch against his skin?

“I…” Bokuto felt like he was being strangled slowly, breath frozen in his chest as the demon leaned in even closer. His nose filled with the overwhelming scent of smoke and cedar and myrrh, and it made his head spin. “I don’t… ”

“You don’t what?”

Bokuto let out a loud moan as fingers dug deep into the meat of his thighs, so close to his groin that he could almost imagine the slick slide of skin working over his cock. His head fell back to thump against the wall, and when he saw the cross hanging above them, a cold wash of shame swept over him.

“I d-don’t… I don’t even know your name,” Bokuto blurted out mindlessly, trying to pull his thoughts together. The demon’s scent was overpowering, sweet and _delicious_ , and it took everything Bokuto had to resist the urge to dive in and lick at the pale column of the demon’s neck.

“Is that all?” The demon looked amused, eyes crinkling as a pink tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “My name is Akaashi – and I want to hear you scream my name as I milk your virgin cock with my throat.”

Bokuto’s mouth went dry as his brain immediately conjured up an image of the demon – of _Akaashi_ – staring up at him with those perfect, rosy lips wrapped around his tip and taking him whole in one slow, sensual swallow. His mouth fell open, cheeks reddening, and Akaashi’s widening smile was his only warning as a hand pressed firmly against his dick.

 _“A-aah!”_ If Bokuto had been standing, his knees probably would’ve given out on him – the sudden pressure made him jerk, chasing after the temporary relief with a gasp, and he found his hand wrapped around the demon’s wrist, teeth gritted as his head and his body fought for control.

Akaashi laughed a little, rubbing the heel of his hand firmly against the hard length of Bokuto’s shaft, and smiled coyly as he slipped his other hand around to the small of Bokuto’s back, digging below his shirt to press against naked skin. Bokuto arched away from the touch in surprise, but he let out a half-choked groan as he inadvertently ground himself against Akaashi’s hand, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine.

“You see?” Akaashi hummed, watching with those sharp eyes as Bokuto chased the feeling once more, and then again, guiding Bokuto’s hips in a steady rock. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Bokuto whimpered. His head was screaming at him to stop, to fight back and get the hell out of there – but on the other hand…

 _Just this once._ The voice, nestled in the very back of his brain, sounded a lot like Akaashi – but Bokuto was too far gone to realize it. _One time – that’s all._

Akaashi must have seen something in his face, because within the span of a second, the demon had drawn back and wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s calves, yanking him away from the wall. Bokuto fell back on his forearms with a grunt of surprise, but the sound of fabric ripping drew his attention.

Bokuto blinked as he stared down at the crotch of his pants – or rather, what was left of it. His underwear wasn’t much better, just barely held together as his cock threatened to burst through the straining threads, and he couldn’t help but look up at Akaashi in dazed confusion. The demon, sitting back on his haunches with scraps of fabric falling from his suddenly clawed fingers, just shrugged unapologetically with a pleasant smile.

“Oops,” he murmured insincerely, before reaching in to pull away the last bits of cloth protecting Bokuto’s modesty. Akaashi stared down at Bokuto’s cock, heavy and leaking, and the ravenous shine in the demon’s eyes made Bokuto swallow in a mix of trepidation, fear and excitement. “Hmm… just as I suspected.”

“W-what?” Bokuto felt like he was having an out of body experience as he watched Akaashi lower himself onto his stomach, arms curling under Bokuto’s thighs and settling his hands into the hollows of his hip bones. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have such a fat, pretty cock, Bokuto-san.” The corner of the demon’s lip curled into a smirk, and Bokuto felt his dick twitch violently at the sight of Akaashi’s gorgeous face framed between his thighs, eyes peering up at him from behind his shaft. “You would feel so good, stretching out my ass and stuffing me full.”

The vulgar words were almost enough to make Bokuto cum on the spot, until Akaashi ducked down to suckle at the flared crown of his cock with a long, sensual moan.

“Oh _God_ , _fuck_ – !” Bokuto’s chest felt like it was about to explode, his breath ragged as his world narrowed down to the glorious, wet heat of Akaashi’s mouth surrounding his tip. “A-akaashi – fuck, _fuck_ – ”

The demon pulled away just enough to chuckle. “Your Lord won’t be able to help you here,” he cooed, and dragged his tongue up Bokuto’s shaft, humming contently as he started to work his mouth up and down Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto could only watch, dazed in pleasure, as Akaashi took him back into his mouth, sinking lower and lower onto him. It was mesmerizing to watch his length disappear between saliva-slick lips, his abdomen trembling with the effort of holding back the urge to fuck himself even deeper into the demon's pretty mouth – but then Bokuto felt his cockhead hit the back of Akaashi’s throat, and the squeeze of Akaashi choking around his length had him seeing _stars_.

Dimly, he heard Akaashi's faint gargle, the hands on his hips tightening, and despite the conflicting mess of shame and desire swirling in his gut, Bokuto felt a thread of concern cut through the haze of his lust.

He reached out, hand hovering awkwardly near Akaashi’s head as he tried to catch the demon's attention. “Wait, you don’t have to – ”

Bokuto nearly jumped when he felt a hand snatch his wrist, meeting Akaashi’s teary gaze. If he didn’t know better, Bokuto would almost say that Akaashi looked a little confused – but he didn’t have the chance to think about it as Akaashi guided his hand to settle on the back of the demon’s head. Bokuto stared in confusion as Akaashi’s entire body shook with one shuddering breath, before he felt his cock slide neatly down the tight vice of Akaashi’s throat.

It took a moment to realize what Akaashi had done – what he was giving Bokuto _permission_ to do. The demon stared up at Bokuto, watching and waiting – cheeks flushed, eyelashes wet, and lips stretched lewdly around the base of Bokuto’s dick – and despite every nerve in him screaming at him to stop, Bokuto fisted his hand into those inky black strands, and thrust up into tight, wet _heaven_.

“ _Oh_ _God_ ,” he moaned, head falling back as he started to rut up into Akaashi’s mouth, feeling the demon’s throat swallow around his length every time he bottomed out. He stared up at the ceiling, vision blurring as he chased the winding, coiling tension burrowing itself into his stomach, threatening to burst as Bokuto continued to fuck Akaashi’s face. “Oh _fuck_ , A-akaashi – Akaashi, _please_ – ”

Bokuto didn’t notice the hands that had been curled around his hips sneak away, but he nearly jackknifed off the floor when he felt fingertips draw a line down between his balls. Bokuto cried out as Akaashi rolled the sacs in his palm, skimming past them with his other hand to firmly press against the sensitive skin right below Bokuto’s ass.

Bokuto could only shout in warning as white exploded across his vision, collapsing against the tile floor in exhaustion as he came and came and _came_ , his body shaking as Akaashi's throat spasmed around him. He wasn’t even aware of how he had held Akaashi’s head down on his cock as he orgasmed, filling the demon’s mouth and throat with his cum, but Bokuto looked up when Akaashi drew back with a gasp, red cheeks wet with tears.

A quiet part of Bokuto took notice of how gorgeous Akaashi looked like this – that sharp gaze hazy, sooty eyelashes wet, and the sly expression replaced with something that could only be described as fucked out – but just as soon as the thought came to mind, shame and panic overtook him instead as the demon sputtered and coughed. 

“A-are you okay?!” Bokuto shot upright, awkward and unsure of what he was supposed to do. “Do you need water? Did I do it wrong? Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –”

He stopped short when Akaashi let out a laugh, the blissful smile on the demon’s face shooting straight into Bokuto’s chest like an arrow.

“You were perfect, Bokuto-san,” he said, his voice hoarse and low, and Bokuto could only dazedly think that basically _hearing_ the imprint of his cock in Akaashi’s throat was the hottest thing in the entire world. He watched helplessly as Akaashi swallowed, wincing a little, but the satisfied look on those pretty features left him feeling like a boat left adrift. 

“Shit. _Fuck_.” The words fell from Bokuto’s mouth before he could stop them, and Akaashi raised an eyebrow as Bokuto quickly scrambled backwards, tugging his shirt down to cover his softening cock. “I – I shouldn’t have let you do that, I shouldn't have – ”

Despite being freshly face-fucked, Akaashi merely looked entertained by the stuttered protests, and in less than a heartbeat, Bokuto found himself flat on his back with his hands pinned down on either side of his head. Akaashi loomed above him, backlit by the dying sunset light, and Bokuto’s heart jumped as Akaashi's slate-blue eyes glowed, intense and narrowed – and somehow, even hungrier than before.

“Bokuto-san…” The demon leaned down, stopping just short of pressing their mouths together, and Bokuto closed his eyes as he felt warm breath fan over his lips. The smell of smoke and spice surrounded him, filling every one of Bokuto's senses as Akaashi murmured, soft and sly, “What makes you think I’ve had my fill of you yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> ... if you've read this far, i've saved you a seat on the smut train to hell. i'm driving.
> 
> some fun facts!  
> \- i *almost* wrote this so that akaashi was giving bokuto a blowjob against an altar.... but i think i'd actually get struck by lightning if i did so i let them do it in a rectory office instead  
> \- the title taken from _'take me to church,'_ by hozier  
> \- this is my first gay smut that i've written... ever. i'm working up the courage to the actual penetrative sex but hopefully this is hot enough to tide you over for now! 😅  
> \- to my knowledge, in english-speaking countries catholic priests are referred to as _"father (name)"_ but in japan, they can be called either _"shinpu-sama"_ or _"(name)-shinpu"_  
>  \- i used to read smut during mass and always felt like i was one fic away from being smote down by the wrath of god... but I AIN'T DEAD YET 🤙
> 
> p.s.: if anyone has twitter, my username is @dalla_nebbia - feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
